


A Dragon age story

by JessDarkangel



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessDarkangel/pseuds/JessDarkangel





	A Dragon age story

Her bed called that night, it had been a long day at work she was a waitress in a cafe just down from her apartment. Now with her feet aching along with her back she closed the door behind her, blond hair flashed in the semi dark as she moved to the kitchen to find the last remnants of cake she'd left in the fridge before it disappeared into her flatmates room. Now with cake in hand she headed to her room flicking the switch to turn on the lights nothing happened and a soft rumble followed from out side. She could not help but sigh as a flash followed that lit up the whole room white and for a split second she thought she saw some one stood in the shadows watching her. Then it happened again, the white blinding light filling the room and again stood the dark figure. 

Now it lunged for her she dropped the cake and turned to go back out of the room but the door was gone only solid rock remained, her fingers felt cold hard rock as she scrabbled for the handle of a door that was no longer there. Hearing the blood chilling cry as the figure ran at her weapon raised she curled into a ball expecting the feel of cold steel or the piercing pain of its blade as it sliced into and through her body, but nothing came but the sound of birds calling and the waves lapping at the shore and intense pressure against her head and body. Her body shook and convulsed as she felt as if she was tumbling and falling, slowly she collapsed onto warm sand, her mind screaming out in pain even if her body wasn't. 

Slowly Alicia's eyes opened to the bright warm sun against her face, her ribs felt as if she'd been beaten and she gave out a groan. “ Take it easy there kitten.” She heard a gravely yet warm voice say. Now her eyes popped open there knelt next to her was a smallish man with red chest hair, behind him stood another man dressed in white armor. Quickly thinking she'd been kidnapped or something she scrabbled away from them her hand scrabbling against the warm sand suddenly felt toes and hard leather against it, gulping she turned around and saw above her stood in full armor a man with dark hair and a beard. 

“Are you okay?” He asked all she could do was shake her head as she took a deep pain filled breath in as he knelt to be at her level. She felt his fingers touch her hand and she shivered the vision around her slowly drawing into blackness. “ By the Maker, Varric!!” was the last thing she heard. On waking for a second time she felt like herself bed covers rested over her. Now slowly opening her eyes she saw a fire, its heat warming her and the room, moving her head gently she saw heavy red curtains attached to four posts of the bed. As her head cleared a little more she suddenly realized she was not in her own apartment, in fact she wasn't in her own world. Clambering off the bed she ran out the door and out into a larger room. Panic now filled her mind, run, get away, hide, be safe, as she ran down the stairs her feet faltered making her slip on the steps her hands grasp the banister and she felt the wood, polished, save for some ones carving in it. Now she stopped and pulled her self back to her feet just as she heard others running in her direction.

“Kitten you should be resting.” Spoke the same man she had seen earlier, the crossbow now stowed against his broad back as he moved closer to her .

“W..where am I?” she asked her voice sounding pain filled. “Where...where am I?” now as she felt her legs give the second man ran over to her but the pain in her body and mind increased the closer he got. She raised her hand to stop him. “ Don't” she told him.

“I think she feels your magic and it hurts her.” came another deep gravely voice, this time as he drew close Alicia could see white hair but she felt no pain just a gentle warmth as he stood close by. She watched as the small man walked over and helped her to a chair. 

“Hows that possible?” the dark haired man asked as he paced back and forth. “ Oh I'm Nathan Hawke, thats Varric and Fenris, it was Varric who found you out on the wounded coast, my lady.” He explained with a light pink tinge to his cheeks. Now she looked down and saw how she was dressed but she didn't care at this point the beating in her head was willing her to close her eyes once more. 

“Wounded coast.... Hawke...nope I can't say I have ever heard of you, now if you'll show me to a phone I an call a cab to take me home and out of this crazy pantomime.” It was now she saw the blank look on their faces. They all turned as female voices echoed around the room.

“We're back lovelies.” She heard as a scantly clad darkish skinned woman entered walking aside a smaller woman her skin had markings that Alicia had never seen before but found them beautiful on the woman. “ oh she's awake.” the dark haired woman said with a smirk that made Alicia frown puzzled at her expression, the other woman giggled as she then spoke once more, “I'm surprised our sweet and innocent Hawke hasn't fainted at the sight of a woman in her smallclothes.” This made the white haired man she had heard being called Fenris smirking as he stood in a corner his arms crossed over his breast plate.

“She looks so sweet.” the other woman said as she shook her head.

“I feel like I'm in some sick dream.” Alicia said as she tried to stand, Hawke moved to help her but she backed away from him. “No offence but right now I could do without another head ache.” she said and he nodded stepping back way from her.” what I could do with though is some clothes, information and a drink.” They heard the door go yet again and another man walked in, feathers sat on his shoulders. Alicia watched him walk over to her, something about him made her want to run.

“Anders, what are you doing here?” Hawke asked as he moved to make him wait in the outer room.

“I came to see her, if you must know, I know who she is.” He said and Alicia looked up at him “ she is Alicia Amell, your descendant some how she's been pulled back to us.” He paced as he continued “ I...Justice felt it, some sort of powerful magic, it pulled her back with it, why or what for, I don't know.” He walked over to her kneeling in front of her as he looked into her eyes then hummed softly, moving his hands to her head he held it gently. Alicia felt a warm soothing sensation followed by a pain she could not help but cry out as she tried to pull away from him then it stopped just as suddenly as it started leaving her panting where she sat. 

“what did you do?” She asked seeing he too looked just as drained as she felt.

“I.. I stabilized you..well, justice did.”He said “ you shouldn't have any more issues with magic now.” 

“Okay now I think its time we women leave for the bedroom to chat and dress.” came the dark skinned woman's voice “ I'm Isabella, since they neglected to tell you and this wall flower, is Merrill.” Alicia nodded. Now Hawke moved closer to her she felt nothing and held out her hand so he could help her stand on her own two feet of which she hoped would hold her long enough to get to the room, which they did only just. 

Now sat on the bed she looked at the Items of clothing left on it, she had to admit none caught her eye. Her head started to dip as the tiredness took over and Isabella saw it.

“Aww, hun, rest.” She said and laid her down Alicia's eyes closed as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

She woke with a start she felt the warm sun threw the window as it his close to where she now lay. Rubbing her head she moved to sit up her would body ached. “ aw shit, was I hit by a bus?” she said mostly to her self but a voice answered her.

“No my lady, not as far as I am aware.” this made Alicia squeak out a cry as she moved to fall of the bed. Two sets of foot steps came running.

“Are you okay, your not hurt?” came Fenris voice as he entered first followed closely by Hawke.


End file.
